Strudel (Rosenkreuzstilette)
Strudel, also known for short as Ruu, is a fairy heroine from Rosenkreuzstilette debuting in Rosenkreuzstilette Freudenstachel. She is Freudia Neuwahl's fairy friend and partner and is a fairy who didn't quite fit in with the rest of the residents of the Black Forest. She is voiced by Haru Kaburagi. Appearance Strudel is a small fairy who has light blue wings, light blue hair held in blue beads as well as a blue band worn near the end of her hair and an ahoge on the top of her hair, and blue eyes. She wears a light blue, short-sleeved cloak with a long skirt and a black belt around her waist that has a silver skull on it. She also wears white socks. For a short time while Freu confronts Eifer in battle for the third time, Strudel's hair turns white and her eyes turn red to match Freu's hair and eye colors, similarly to how Eifer changes her hair white and her eyes red to also match the same character's hair and eye colors, which signifies Ruu's role as the second of Freu's replicas (the first being Eifer). Her hair and eye colors turn back to normal after Eifer's third and final defeat. Personality Strudel is carefree and knows nothing of hatred, being the type who lazes about and has no general goal although she shows no resentment to what needs to be done. All that she sees is what pleases her, and, strangely enough, she loves rubbing smooth objects. Relationships Freudia Neuwahl Strudel travels with Freu as her fairy partner, making several comments over the course of their adventures together. The first time they met was when Freu was investigating the grounds of Graf Michael Sepperin's castle after having heard Spiritia Rosenberg's cries for help. Ever since then, the two have become friends with one another. Lilli As Lilli is a fairy inhabitant of the Black Forest, just like Strudel, it's only natural that, at the end of the game after Freu's victory over Iris and her sealing of her, the two would meet and recognize each other as friends after she finally reunites with Tia. Sichte Meister Strudel seems to take a liking to Sichte Meister. Since her favorite hobby is rubbing smooth objects, she goes to rub her large breasts and enjoys it. Sichte doesn't seem to mind at all, and allows it after Freu defeats her in her story in Freudenstachel. Abilities Strudel is capable of creating ice sculptures through her friend Freu's usage of Strudel's Hund and Strudel's Frügel, which help her reach places normally impossible. These abilities can be obtained from Luste Teuber and Schwer-Muta Casasola Merkle, precisely. If Freu finds Strudel's version of the treasure of the Black Forest, she can summon Strudel and use her to attack enemies at their locations from that point on. Strudel's attacks behave similarly to those of Lilli in the first game. Role Rosenkreuzstilette Freudenstachel Strudel first meets Freu within the grounds of Graf Michael Sepperin's castle, having waited for her. She asks her if she likes round objects but Freu says she has no time for her and leaves her. After Freu's fight with Eifer and refusal to surrender to Pamela Arwig, Ruu catches up to her just as she decides it's likely that Spiritia Rosenberg was abducted to the Schwarzkreuz's church. Ruu states that she's rather fond of Freu's "shining" snow magic. Freu says that she was the one who burned the Black Forest but Ruu doesn't know which forest she was talking about. Despite her refusal to take her along, Ruu decides to tag along with her anywayand Freu gives in. Ruu makes several comments during said adventure and will borrow some power from the treasure of the Black Forest should Freu find it in Liebea Palesch's stage. As she acquires the treasure, Ruu mentions that there are 77 treasures scattered throughout the land and that the actual number is 78, implying on her playful nature that the one they just got probably won't be returned until her quest is over. Later, Ruu reveals her true hair and eye colors when Freu faces off against Eifer for the last time at Iris' new palace, which, like Eifer, also use Freu as a base. Eifer reveals that Ruu has no memory of when she was created, and that the cloning based on Freu resulted in two seperate beings; one was a human without knowledge of happiness or joy, and the other was a fairy without knowledge of hatred or sadness. Ruu returns to her regular colors after Freu defeats Eifer as the Dark Devil there. Ruu supports Freu in her final fight to free Tia from Iris' influence, and after she seals Iris away, Freu and Ruu take Tia to some snowy pillars after having demolished the palace. After Lilli finally reunites with Tia, not knowing that the enemies have already been defeated, and has a moment of awkwardness with her before she meets and befriends Ruu, who, realizing that her appearance didn't fit in with the forest fairies, introduces herself as a Snow Fairy. Tia, Freu, Lilli, and Ruu then return home where they happily reunite with everyone. Gallery Freu wall 1.jpg|Group picture featuring Freudia and Strudel. Ruu icon7.png|Strudel's Twitter icon. Trivia *Her name comes from the dessert of the same name. *Her infatuation with rubbing smooth objects refers to the large round bumps that will comically appear on an anime character's head when hit with heavy force, most commonly with a large fan or a falling pan. *Whenever Freu uses Strudel's Hund, the ice sculpture that is summoned looks a lot like Mega Man's loyal dog companion, Rush. Freu can use said ice sculpture in a similar fashion that Mega Man himself can use Rush Coil, which is similar to said ability. Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:Fairies Category:Elementals Category:Heroic Creation Category:Humanoid Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes